undergraduatereaserchfandomcom-20200214-history
DIY Graphene Supercapacitors LightScribe Method Wiki
'Welcome to the DIY Graphene Supercapacitors LightScribe Method Wiki' My project was to make a graphene supercapacitor wiki with a SOP and video documentation, so others can follow my method. This will allow for Modification, and update of information, as new methods and technique become available. Work Spring 2014 Graphene has been in the news lately for its unique electrical properties. It has the potential to change how we make electronic devices and store energy. Graphene was first theorized by Benjamin Collins Brodie in 1859 ( refreance ) . The structure was deduced in 1916 by V. Kohlschutter and P. Haenni. The theory of graphene was first explored by P.R. Wallace in 1947 and in 2004 the Manchester group isolated graphene using the scotch tape method. Geim and Novoselov received the Noble prize for isolating graphene in 2010. In 2010 Kaner group produced a paper title “Laser Scribing of High-Performance and Flexible Graphene-Based Electrochemical Capacitors” this describes a simple method to make a graphene layer on a dialectic plate In this paper the author states the method and how to test for completion of each step. Following this method seems very easy on the surface so I went to the internet and explored what others has done I came across various research videos and home videos of people following this method and claiming success upon reviewing what they describe doing and what actually is being done I found the method on YouTube and other place to inconstant at best and wrong other places. I emailed Kaner group and they directed me to the UCLA data base on methods for Graphite oxide, Laser scribing disk, and cell building and testing procedure for each step. Upon review I wrote a grant to the clean energy committee at The Evergreen State College and presented a plan to make a Wiki for a DIY laser scribing procedure aimed at the general public level. I had very distinct goals in mind to follow Produce graphite oxide using the Hummer’s method modified for evergreen. The UV spectrometry would be used to verify the GO (graphite oxide) production. Spread and Burn a GO dispersion on a substrate disk for dielectric plate this would be tested for by conductivity test. Finally building a cell testing would be done with standard RC testing with a square wave test. Each goal need to be meet before moving on to next goal. Maher F. El-Kady at el. Describes each goal and test graphite oxide using modified hummers method was start forward I was able to make a light to dark brown solution the lighter the solution the beter the oxidation. Testing was done on a UV Spectrometer ( name ) With a bump at 220nm to 290nm and a shoulder at 300nm to 310nm. I was successful and found there was several different things to make a successful GO dispersion and details are found in later pages of this wiki. I used a pantec name of drive to burn the CD disk I would test with Name of multimeter I did not get any change in conductivity. I tried several different methods from thick layer of GO to thin I did not find any change of conductivity. I have ordered Scientific grade GO from sigma Aldrich and will be receiving it in August at that time I will try again and compare method I am successful I will report method and how well it works at that time. You can also refer to Eaton Supercapacitor. Category:Browse Category:Graphite preoxdation Category:Grapite oxdation Category:Burning graphite oxide Category:Buliding Capacitor Category:Meterial list Category:Other peoples work Category:Origianal paper Category:References